The M.D. /PhD. program at Tufts University School of Medicine and the Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences is designed to train the physician scientists of the future, and provide an outstanding cadre of investigators well-versed in both the practice of medicine and the conduct of basic biomedical research. Our goal is to bridge the communication and cultural divide that too often separates physicians and scientists and educate individuals who will be firmly rooted in both cultures and achieve highly productive careers that meld these two arenas. Medical training interfaces with eight basic science graduate programs in Biochemistry, Cellular & Molecular Physiology, Cell, Molecular & Developmental Biology, Genetics, Immunology, Molecular Microbiology, Neuroscience, and Pharmacology & Experimental Therapeutics Programs that have a combined faculty of 135. The Tufts MSTP has been funded since 1991, but has undergone a major transformation in the past two years with the appointment of a new director and a new leadership team. A completely redesigned administrative structure, new admissions and advising processes, and major changes in the curriculum have been implemented. Our new curriculum effectively integrates research and clinical training. Research rotations prior to beginning medical school and research selective during the first two years of medical school allow students to make informed decisions about research mentors in a timely fashion. A new Clinical Connections program that provides an array of patient experiences during the years focused on research training has been put in place. A new course "Clinical Implications of Basic Research" that brings together M.D. /PhD. trainees in all phases of their training to discuss the ways bench research is being translated in new clinical practices has also been added. A workshop that provides orientation and hands-on experiences for students transitioning from research to clinical education will be given for the first time in the spring of 2006. A Retreat, seminars, and a career-oriented dinner program are also built into the training program. Our program has graduated 40 trainees since its inception and 32 are currently enrolled. Based on the changes that have occurred, we are requesting funding for 16 positions in this application. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]